La détresse de Peach
by LittleFenrir
Summary: Ce n'était pas un secret. Peach détestait toutes les filles de Super Smash Brothers. Mais, pour son cher Mario, elle serait bien obligée de demander de l'aide à ses pires ennemies. Ce que l'on ne ferait pas par amour...Et par stupidité.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Avant tout, merci d'avance de la patience dont vous allez faire preuve en lisant ce petit one-shot !**

 **Cette histoire se passe quelques semaines après ma précédente fiction : La mélancolie de Peach. Mais soyez rassurés : il n'est absolument pas nécessaire d'avoir lu cette dernière pour comprendre l'histoire. Vous pouvez donc être tranquilles de ce côté-là. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'agit d'un one-shot et non d'un second chapitre. **

**Attention néanmoins, les couples Palutena x Lucina , Mario x Peach et Samus x Zelda sont présents. Soyez prévenus au cas où vous détesteriez ces derniers.**

 **Pourquoi eux d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'ils sont drôles à écrire. Et oui, parfois il y a des raisons simples comme ça…**

 **Une petite parenthèse pour Ita-chan, qui avait commenté La mélancolie de Peach. Vu qu'il est impossible de te répondre autrement, je le dis ici, au cas où tu lirais ceci : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, ça fait très chaud au cœur. Tu es adorable! (Et vive les donuts!)  
**

 **Bon sur ce, bonne lecture. Amusez-vous bien !**

 **La détresse de Peach**

S'il y avait une chose que Samus Aran avait appris à apprécier depuis son arrivée au Manoir de Super Smash Brothers, c'était le matin.

Son métier de chasseur de prime intergalactique lui avait donné l'habitude de ne dormir que très peu et ce, sur une oreille. Toujours à se méfier de tout, la notion de matinée, même en dehors des missions, ne valait rien. Elle pouvait mourir d'un moment à l'autre après tout. Pourquoi apprécier l'aube d'un nouveau jour?

Pourtant, la sécurité offerte par le tournoi de Super Smash Bros. avait changé ce point de vue. Bien évidemment, Samus n'en était pas au point de faire des grasses matinées. Mais se réveiller aux côtés de son amante, goûter aux plats chauds de la cantine et sentir le petit vent frais dans le jardin la faisait chaque jour sourire. Qu'il était simple de s'habituer à la paix.

Couchée sous un arbre et seulement vêtue de sa combinaison zéro, la jeune Aran profitait, comme à son habitude, de la tranquillité matinale.

Il était écrit que cette paix, si précieuse, ne durerait pas.

«Pika Pika !»

En entendant Pikachu courir dans sa direction, Samus se redressa, souriante.

« Bonjour Pikachu, comment vas-tu?»

Le Pokemon ne prit même pas place sur les genoux de son amie (chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'il la voyait assise quelque part) et hurla.

«Pika Pikachu Pika!

_ Oula. Calme-toi. Tu sais très bien que je ne comprends pas le langage Pokemon...Il y a un problème?

_ Pika!»

Samus fronça les sourcils tout en caressant la tête de Pikachu d'un geste apaisant. Il était inhabituel de le voir dans un tel état.

«Quelque chose est arrivé dans le Manoir ? Quelqu'un a attaqué quelqu'un? Ganondorf ? Bowser ?

_ Pikachu ! »

Ça ne servait à rien. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait. Il essayait de la prévenir de quelque chose...Mais quoi?

« Aaaaah Sammy, je te cherchais partout ! »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Pikachu couina. Il regarda Samus dans les yeux, prit un air désolé et partit en courant.

« Et bien, on dirait que ta teigne de compagnie a essayé de te prévenir de mon arrivée...Pas assez courageuse pour m'affronter alors que je sais très bien que c'est elle qui m'a volé mon croissant ce matin...Quelle saleté. »

Samus inspira puis se leva afin de faire face à la nouvelle arrivante. Adieu paisible début de journée.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Peach ? »

La princesse du Royaume champignon, fidèle à elle même, croisa les bras.

«Tu pourrais dire bonjour quand même.

_ Bonjour Peach. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Un soupir.

«Je voulais te demander un service. »

Il y eut un silence. Peach détestait toutes les filles de Super Smash Brothers (à part Zelda. Mais personne ne pouvait détester Zelda). Il y avait cependant deux personnes que Peach haïssait avec bien plus de conviction. Bien plus de vigueur. Deux personnes capables de lui donner des boutons rien qu'à l'entente de leur nom.

La première était Palutena, une nouvelle arrivante du tournoi. Une histoire de rivalité semblerait-il. Personne ne le savait réellement. Il était difficile de connaître les sentiments de Palutena à ce sujet. Quant à Peach, seuls les fous osaient mentionner le nom de la déesse de la lumière en sa présence. Samus comprenait un peu ce sentiment, elle non plus ne portait pas Palutena dans son cœur.

L'autre personne que Peach ne pouvait encadrer était bien évidemment...Samus.

Un sentiment totalement réciproque.

« Tu dois vraiment être en galère pour me demander de l'aide..

_ Oui...Et c'est pour ça que...

_ Épargne ta salive. C'est non.

_ Quoi ?! Mais écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te demander !

_ Non.

_ Mais !

_ Non.

_ Sammy !

_ Pour la centième fois, c'est Samus. Et non. »

Abandonnant toute idée de profiter de sa matinée, la chasseuse de prime retourna vers le Manoir. En tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les couinements incessants de la princesse.

Et c'était reparti pour avoir la pimbêche rose collée à ses basques toute la journée.

De son côté, Peach fulminait. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner. Connaissant ce macaque de l'espace, elle allait sûrement se lasser et finir par écouter sa demande. Il suffisait de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Qui avait dit que Super Smash Brothers ne portait que sur des combats physiques ? La psychologie, le mental, voilà l'arme la plus puissante d'un bon guerrier ! Le final smash imparable de Peach !

Arrivée à la cantine, elle s'assit aux côtés de Samus, surprise.

« Oh tu n'avais pas déjà déjeuné ?

_ Je vais avoir besoin de plus de force si je veux te supporter. »

Peach s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'un énergique trio prit place en face d'elle et Samus.

Il s'agissait de Zelda, Lucina et de l'Entraîneuse Wii Fit. Toutes trois devenues bonnes amies depuis peu.

Zelda, souriante, fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Et bien, il est rare de vous voir toutes les deux ensembles! Je suis contente que vous ayez écouté mes conseils en tentant de régler vos différents...

_ Ne te fais pas trop d'idées. Peach a jute décidé de me suivre. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pique une crise.

_ Je ne te permets pas ! »

Voyant une énième dispute se préparer, Wii Fit décida d'intervenir à son tour.

« Il y a un problème Peach ? »

La princesse du Royaume Champignon se retourna vers le coach de Yoga d'un air sérieux.

« Oui...Oui on peut dire ça. »

Samus soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre l'histoire de Peach. Mais était en infériorité numérique face à ses trois camarades, toujours prêtes à aider une personne en difficulté.

Lucina, d'un ton solennel, prit la parole.

« Nous allons faire de notre possible pour alléger tes peines Princesse. Accepte notre aide. »

Peach tenta bien que mal de cacher son dégoût face à ces paroles. Pitié pas Lucina...

D'un sourire qui se voulait sincère, la «Pimbêche Rose» («Pimpêche» pour les intimes) continua.

« Mario veut que je l'aide...A trouver une petite-amie à Sonic. Ce dernier ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa dernière rupture...»

D'accord...Et en quoi ça les regardait au juste ?

Voyant le regard plus que sceptique de Samus, Peach enchaîna.

« Il veut aussi que je l'aide à relativiser sur la notion de couple. Du coup, il faut qu'on aille au restaurant pour montrer à Sonic qu'être avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça. Mais moi et Mario formons un couple parfait ! »

Wii Fit et Samus pouffèrent.

La princesse rose les fusilla du regard.

« Bref, nous sommes tellement merveilleux qu'il est impossible de lui montrer ça !

_ Tu veux donc inviter des gens en couple qui, à tes yeux, sont loin d'être parfaits ?

_ Tu as deviné Zelda. »

Il y eut un court silence où toutes se mirent à réfléchir. Samus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Et donc tu as voulu m'inviter parce que pour toi, je ne suis pas une bonne partenaire?

_ Oh je t'en prie Sammy. On se demande tous comment Zelda fait pour te supporter. »

Samus se renfrogna. Rien n'avait réellement changé depuis que Palutena avait vendu la mèche sur leur relation. En même temps, personne n'osait faire de réflexion à Zelda par peur de la blesser. Et Samus faisait soi-disant peur à tout le monde. Il n'y avait que Peach et Link pour lancer ce genre de pics parfois. Et que cela était insupportable.

Songeuse, Lucina intervint.

« N'étant moi-même pas en couple, je ne peux malheureusement pas proposer mes services pour ton problème Princesse. Tu m'en voies navrée. »

Oui Lucina, nous avions deviné merci.

Peach n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une ombre verte surgit de derrière la combattante d'Ylisse. La princesse du Royaume Champignon écarquilla les yeux.

Oh non pas elle...

«J'entends les mots couple et problème ? Et personne ne me demande de l'aide?»

Peach et Samus grognèrent en cœur tandis que Wii Fit accueillit la nouvelle arrivante d'un sourire.

« Bonjour Palutena, on ne t'a pas vu au Yoga ce matin.

_ Oh Wii Fit, je m'en excuse. J'avais des petits trucs de Dieu à régler. Même si j'aurais préféré être à vos côtés et profiter de la vue de ma petite Lucy dans son jogging moulant...»

La dite Lucy rougit tandis que Peach sourit narquoisement.

« Alors comme ça tu prends des cours de Yoga Palutena? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps...Aurais-tu grossi? Faire un peu plus de sport doit te faire le plus grand bien pas vrai?»

La déesse de la lumière eut un sourire éclatant.

« Hoho peut-être devrais-tu penser à pratiquer avec nous Princesse. Je te sens un peu tendue en ce moment...

_ Sans compter que ton alimentation laisse à désirer.

_ La ferme Wii Fit.»

Zelda porta à son tour son attention sur la nouvelle arrivante.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, ce ne serait pas idiot de demander de l'aide à Palutena. C'est une Déesse après tout, son expérience et sa sagesse aideront certainement ce pauvre Sonic. »

Peach sentit un couteau se planter dans son cœur. Trahie par sa meilleure amie.

Wii Fit, quant à elle, intervint également.

« En tant que spécialiste du bien être, je propose également mes services. Un cœur blessé va souvent de pair avec un corps malade...Ça et aussi le fait que j'étais coach en séduction dans ma jeunesse. »

Ses camarades eurent une exclamation choquée.

« Sérieusement Wii Fit ?!

_ Oui. J'ai arrêté car ça ne me rapportait pas assez d'argent. »

Elle se retourna vers la Princesse d'Ylisse.

« D'ailleurs si tu veux de l'aide Lucina, je peux t'en proposer. »

La concernée piqua un far.

« Qu...Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?!

_ Oh ma petite Lucy, tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ? Qui donc ?

_ P-personne Dame Palutena ! »

Le sourire de Palutena faisait froid dans le dos...Quiconque ayant le cœur de Lucina allait en baver. Zelda vit Samus et Wii Fit échanger un regard complice. Tiens, ces deux-là semblaient savoir quelque chose...Intéressant.

Fâchée par le manque d'attention qui lui était accordé, Peach décida de recentrer la conversation en racontant les détails de l'histoire à Palutena.

A l'issue des explications, la déesse de la Lumière sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

« Je ne pense pas être d'une grande utilité dans cette histoire. Il suffit de lui montrer Samus pour le faire relativiser.

_ C'était mon idée de départ.

_ Et j'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus?!

_ Oh Sammy, le fait que Zelda puisse te supporter reste toujours un mystère pour moi. Et je suis pourtant une Déesse...

_ Pour la énième fois, mon nom est Samus ! Et on peut savoir ce que j'ai de si insupportable ? »

Ses camarades l'observèrent en silence. Personne n'osait répondre. Zelda, elle, sourit tendrement.

« Ne fais pas attention à elles Samus. L'important est que nous nous aimions pas vrai ?

_ Haaaaan Zelda tu es trop adorable ! Samus, prends un peu exemple sur elle ! »

La concernée croisa les bras tout en rougissant. Quelle terrible matinée...

Wii Fit, rigolant, décida tout de même de changer de sujet.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, si Palutena ne vient pas, nous serions trois à t'accompagner Peach. Moi, Samus et Lucina.

_ Hey, j'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais !

_ Dame Wii Fit ? Je ne crois pas être d'une grande aide.

_ Lucina, je veux que tu viennes pour t'aider à te débloquer justement..

_ Oh je vois...

_ Merci pour ton aide Wii Fit. Le Royaume Champignon tout entier a une dette envers toi.

_ Vous m'écoutez oui?! Pas question que je vienne !

_ Arrête de faire ta mijaurée Sammy ! »

Zelda ajouta joyeusement.

« Moi aussi je veux bien venir.

_ Oh non Zelda je ne peux pas te demander ça !

_ Et me demander à moi ça te dérange pas ?!

_ J'ai envie d'aider Messires Sonic. Nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien...Mais une peine de cœur peut être un grand poids. Si je peux contribuer à alléger sa peine... »

L'incarnation de la sagesse...Zelda était véritablement un ange. Peach fusilla Samus du regard. Contrairement à d'autres...

« Bien évidemment, Samus et moi serions ravie de lui prouver qu'un couple peut fonctionner malgré ses défauts.

_ Quoi ?! Mais Zelda, je ne veux pas...

_ S'il-te plait Sammy... »

La princesse d'Hyrule et son amante se fixèrent. Vaincue, Samus Aran, célèbre chasseur de prime intergalactique et visiblement faible face à des yeux implorants, soupira.

« C'est bon, j'accepte de venir aussi.

_ Super ! Merci Zelda ! »

Et personne ne remercia Samus...Évidemment.

Cette soirée promettait d'être très longue...

* * *

Lucina se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là.

Assise entre Sonic et Wii Fit, elle eut véritablement des remords à s'être laissée entraîner là-dedans.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant. Mario et Peach avaient tout fait pour mettre à l'aise Sonic et le reste du groupe. Car il était vrai qu'en effet, les personnes présentes ne se côtoyaient pas si souvent que cela.

Samus passait son temps seule ou avec des Pokemon tandis que Sonic, Mario et Peach restaient plus souvent avec la gente masculine du Tournoi. Seules Wii Fit et Zelda étaient plus familières à l'héritière d'Ylisse grâce aux entraînements de Yoga matinaux. Lucina, malgré son statut de Princesse, était avant tout une combattante. De fait, ses capacités à se sociabiliser restaient très limitées. En d'autres termes, elle pouvait se montrer très timide une fois sortie du champ de bataille. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder sa relation avec Dame Palutena pour s'en rendre compte. Incapable de placer deux mots en sa présence...Quelle honte.

Bref, la soirée avait commencé de la manière la plus banale qui soit. Très vite, le sujet avait dérivé sur la récente rupture de Sonic. Peach et Mario avaient tenté en vain de rassurer le hérisson bleu en prenant Samus pour exemple. Au grand dam de cette dernière qui cachait bien mal son agacement.

Alors, le moment fatidique arriva.

Wii Fit, à la manière d'un véritable messie, intervint pour professer ses divins conseils.

Divins conseils en effet.

« Sonic. Il est temps de réagir. Cette situation n'a que trop durée pour toi. Il est temps que Lucina et toi sortiez de votre état semi-végétatif. Ce soir, vous allez renaître de vos cendres !

_ Je...Je ne suis toujours pas certaine... »

Peach eut une soudaine lumière dans les yeux à l'entente de la déclaration de Wii Fit. Elle capta le regard de Zelda qui sembla comprendre la même chose. Il n'y avait aucun doute...Si elle avait insisté pour que Lucina vienne ce soir...

Zelda prit la parole à sa place.

« Je suis d'accord avec Wii Fit Lucina. Il est temps que, tous les deux, preniez les choses en main et regardez vers l'avant.

_ Parfaitement ! Cette soirée est faite pour ça. »

Les deux princesses se jetèrent un regard complice. Elles étaient deux sur ce coup-là.

« Hum. Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi vous voulez parler les filles. C'est très gentil de vouloir m'aider à relativiser mais...Je l'aimais vraiment. Aller de l'avant et l'oublier est vraiment trop difficile pour moi...

_ Ne dites pas ça Messires Sonic ! Personne ne vous a demandé de l'oublier. Seulement d'avancer. Faites en sorte que cette expérience ne soit pas vaine. Soyez fort et tirez-en des enseignements. Vous êtes une personne extraordinaire, je suis sûre que vous y arriverez. »

Sonic rougit devant tant de conviction. Il murmura des remerciements gênés à Lucina. Cette dernière lui sourit en retour.

Peach et Zelda jubilaient. Presque trop facile.

« Lucina a raison Sonic. Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas quelqu'un à danser au comptoir ? Ce serait un bon début. Il faut que tu reprennes confiance en toi. Si tu es capable d'envoyer valser Dracaufeu hors d'une arène sans sourciller, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne puisses pas te reprendre en main.

_ Merci Wii Fit, je vais faire ça. Vous êtes vraiment géniales les filles. »

Sonic et Mario partirent alors en direction du comptoir sous l'œil bienveillant de la coach.

Samus, muette depuis un long moment, réfléchissait. Sonic était une personne sûre d'elle à la base. A la limite de l'arrogance. Le voir dans un tel état faisait réellement bizarre. Elle jeta un regard fugace à Zelda du coin de l'œil. Si elles venaient à se séparer, Samus aussi deviendrait ainsi?

Pendant que la chasseuse de prime se torturait l'esprit, Peach et Zelda agressèrent littéralement Wii Fit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Wii Fit ?!

_ Je croyais que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde ?! »

La pauvre experte en Yoga émit un petit hoquet de surprise.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

_ Quoi ?!

_ Mais enfin c'est évident ! »

Lucina et Wii Fit échangèrent un regard.

« Tu viens d'envoyer Sonic draguer d'autres personnes ! Pourquoi ?

_ Pour qu'il reprenne confiance en lui et...

_ Mais il n'a pas besoin d'aller draguer quelqu'un ! Lucina, dis quelque chose enfin ! »

La princesse d'Ylisse écarquilla les yeux.

« Que...Moi ? Pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose à dire ?

_ Mais enfin tu es amoureuse de Sonic non ?!

_ Quoi ? Non pas du tout !

_ Bien sûr que si ! Wii Fit c'est bien pour ça que tu as voulu amener Lucina ici pas vrai ? »

Le chevalier d'Ylisse jeta un regard peiné à l'entraîneuse Wii Fit. Alors elle pensait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance pas vrai...Du coup elle tentait de la caser avec Sonic...Lucina baissa les yeux.

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir...Je me sens idiote de ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt...

_ Quoi ? Lucina tu te trompes ce n'est pas...

_ Je sais que mon style de combat ressemble à celui de Messires Marth...Mais je fais de mon mieux pour avoir une identité propre vous savez?

_ Non mais...

_ Après tout ce que j'ai vécu...Je pensais pouvoir faire honneur à mon père ici...Mais je me suis trompée...

_ Lucina...

_ Même la personne que...La personne dont je voudrais être le plus estimée ne me rendra jamais mon affection...C'est ce que vous avez essayé de me dire ce soir pas vrai Wii Fit ?

_ Non non pas du tout ! Tu vas m'écouter à la fin ?»

Lucina fondit en larmes sous les yeux éberlués des quatre autres smasheuses. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elles étaient toutes ensembles, cela finissait en mélodrame? Heureusement que Palutena n'était pas là...

Tandis que Wii Fit tentait tant bien que mal de consoler la princesse d'Ylisse, Samus intervint d'un air blasé.

« Bravo Peach. Tu as fait pleurer Lucina...

_ Quoi ?! En quoi c'est de ma faute je te prie ? »

Samus se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se resservit un verre d'eau.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te caser avec Sonic...Je voulais seulement que toi aussi tu trouves le courage d'affronter tes sentiments...Ce que j'ai dit à Sonic valait aussi pour toi tu sais ? »

Lucina renifla fortement. Peach eut une mine de dégoût devant le spectacle. Elle demanda alors:

« Tu ne voulais pas la caser avec Sonic ? Pas du tout ?

_ Bien sûr que non. Il est assez évident qu'elle est amoureuse de Palutena non ? »

Peach et Zelda eurent le même sursaut.

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? Palutena ? Tu as vraiment de mauvais goûts...Incroyable...

_ Pour quelqu'un d'aussi investi dans la vie sociale du Manoir, tu n'es vraiment pas une flèche Pimpêche.

_ Oh la ferme toi ! Et on peut savoir comment tu le savais, Madame je-ne-parle-jamais-à-personne ?

_ C'était gros comme une maison...

_ Moi je n'ai rien vu...

_ Oui mais toi Zelda, personne ne t'en voudra. Tu ne te vantes pas d'être une Miss Parfaite au moins.

_ Bon sang Samus, pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, c'est pour balancer des horreurs sur mon compte ?

_ Parce que je ne t'aime pas. »

Lucina eut un petit rire devant la scène. Cela rassura Wii Fit et fit sourire Zelda qui l'interpella doucement.

« Je suis contente que tu aies déjà le courage d'accepter tes sentiments Lucina. Crois-moi c'est un grand pas. »

La princesse d'Ylisse lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci. Venant de toi, ça me touche énormément.

_ Ouais enfin je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as des vues sur l'algue verte lumineuse. T'as vraiment un problème Lucina, tu le sais ça ?

_ Princesse Peach ! Vous vouliez que je me mette en couple avec un hérisson à ce que je sache !

_ Vous êtes tous les deux bleus ! C'était logique au moins !

_ Pour l'amour de Naga, ce raisonnement n'a strictement aucun sens !

_ C'est...C'est de moi dont vous parlez? Lucina...Vous ne me pensez pas digne d'être avec vous ...C'est vrai qu'après tout, je ne suis qu'un pauvre raté...Mes aventures sont bien moins intéressantes que celles de Mario ces dernières années...Et mes amis énervent tout le monde... »

Les smasheuses reportèrent leur attention sur Mario et Sonic. Tous deux revenus de leur courte aventure au comptoir...Lucina tenta tant bien que mal de rattraper le hérisson qui partit en pleurs du restaurant.

Mais il était bien trop rapide pour elle.

Peach, triomphante, déclara.

« Et bien, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi la méchante...»

Samus soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Et bien, il semblerait qu'elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir passé une terrible journée. La prochaine fois que Pikachu s'enfuyait en courant, elle le suivrait. Histoire de ne pas être mêlée à ce genre de drame.

 **Fin !**

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu cette… Chose ?**

 **A la base, je voulais inclure Corrin, Daraen (pour augmenter la dose de Fire Emblem) et Captain Falcon (pour le capital fabulous). Mais il était trop difficile d'écrire avec autant de personnages présents dans une seule scène. Y en a beaucoup trop à gérer, ça allait devenir trop brouillon. Au final, le résultat, même sans ces personnages, n'est pas si terrible.**

 **Je suis en train de me rendre compte que Lucina et Samus s'en prennent plein la tête. Les pauvres. Autant Samus n'a rien demandé mais a assez de hargne pour se défendre…Autant cette pauvre Lucina…En dehors de son rôle de leader charismatique sur le champ de bataille, c'est vraiment un boulet. Mais un boulet trop honorable et trop sérieux pour son propre bien. T'en fais pas Lucy, on t'aime au fond !**

 **Pour compléter le trio des martyrs, nous avons maintenant Sonic. Qui malgré une courte apparition, reste le plus traumatisé du groupe. L'incarnation du « cool » qui déraille complètement…Je trouvais ça amusant à écrire.**

 **Peach et Zelda, fidèles à elles-mêmes. D'ailleurs, décrire Peach en garce, même si ça n'a rien à voir avec son véritable caractère, comme je l'avais déjà souligné, est tellement drôle. Si un jour vous vous sentez mal, faîtes un récit sur elle, vous irez mieux ! Remède imparable.**

 **Wii Fit, experte du bien-être et coach en séduction approuve.**

 **Sur ce, je m'en vais suivre son régime ultime pour une vie meilleure !**


End file.
